Thunder and Love
by leimaginairediaries
Summary: Thor was back on Asgard, Jane was on Earth. After two and a half years of being separated, would they hold on to their deal? The Tesseract was found and Loki's after it. Would Thor and Jane's relationship grew deeper or vanish as Thor becomes one of the Avengers? Would time affect their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)**

Starts at the ending of the Thor movie, Thor was back in Asgard with his allies, his brother, Loki's whereabouts are unknown. Later it was found out that Loki was actually on Earth, Tesseract was found and Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D met with Selvig to find out how the energy power from it could be tapped.

Jane's POV

_"This drink is good." _He said, he was blonde, has fully built muscles, he was handsome, too handsome, like a god. He was drinking coffee. I found myself sitting at a coffee shop in New Mexico with this god-like stranger, only then did I realized that he's not really a stranger. New Mexico, it's where it all started.

_"Jane, I have to go. But I promise I will come back for you. But first, can I have another one of this drink?"_ And he smashed the mug in his cup. I woke up. The alarm was ringing in my ear; I had to reach for it twice to completely turn it off. I had another dream of him. It's been 2 and half years since my encounter with him and the others Asgardians, but I still dream of him, sometimes it's about memories I had with him, how I once hit him with my truck, okay, twice. Mostly it's about the deal we made and how he flew me to see the bridge.

It's one of those days again, when I wanted to stay in bed, sleep and dream about us again. And then I remembered that it's been more than 2 years, not a single time did he came back. That's a reason that would make me get out of bed the fastest. I went for a quick shower and turned the television as I prepare some cereals and milk for my breakfast.

A thunderstorm was coming over Washington DC. For the past years, I have waited every thunderstorm in town I have witnessed, but he never came. I live and work here in Washington now. I've been here for almost 7 months, I was doubtful to leave New Mexico before, but I remembered that he is sort of a god, so wherever I am, I know he'd find me, only if he looks for me. I still work as an astrophysicist at a laboratory named APLAB DC, it's actually one of those under S.H.I.E.L.D. Selvig started working at S.H.I.E.L.D. a few months after the incident in New Mexico. I was offered a job too, but I declined. I wanted to find things on my own at first, to be free.

I arrived at the AP LAB DC office a little early.

"Good morning, sunshine! Here's your cup!" Dantes a french astrophysicist handed me a cup of coffee. Ever since I started working here, Dantes is always gallant enough to deliver me a cup of coffee every morning.

"Thank you, Dantes!" I reached for the cup, we accidentally touched each other, I think he does it on purpose, because this happens every morning.

"Jane, please don't forget the gala at NYU, I can't go there without company. You already said yes last week remember?" Ah yes, Dantes asked me if I could go with him in this gala at NYU where he was chosen as a speaker. He left my office with a wink. I reached for my planner and wrote on the page of July 25th: GALA WITH DANTES AT NYU. I might need a new dress for that gala and I might forget it. I prepared my desk for a presentation about my research on the realms of the cosmos when I suddenly heard a loud bang everything went flying, I was on the floor and the table fell on my leg.

Black Widow's POV

The Modagorian was fast, really fast.

"How about you take it from up there?" I shouted at Hawk Eye, he nodded and made his way up the buildings, aiming for the Modagorian.

The Modagorian smashes everything on its way, a gun with blue laser was on its second left hand and it was aimed on everyone. It made a turn down an alley and went inside a building, the APLAB DC, I saw Hawk Eye's arrow straight into the Modagorian's head and it exploded.

Jane's POV

I woke up in the hospital, my head was spinning and my leg was aching.

"Jane! You're awake, finally!" It was Selvig.

"How did...? The files... My res... What happened?" I was to confused to finish everything I wanted to say.

"A Modagorian escaped and he made chaos down town, Agent Rowanoff was chasing it." Selvig explained. I didn't actually hear all of it but, another creature from another realm was in the planet. What could they be looking for?

"How about the other people in the office?" I asked.

"They're fine Miss Foster, they got out of the building fast. It's only you inside when the explosion happened. It's good to know that you're awake." It was Coulson, the guy who stole my stuff before. He's actually a nice guy, he did recommended Selvig and I for a job at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Coulson, it's nice to see you again."

"The doctor says that your leg would be better in at least a week. All your files and research was sent to your home office and AP LAB DC will be working with S.H.I.E.L.D. side to side for what the Modagorian might be looking for is under your laboratory's research. For the mean time, you would be sent to a facility and ride with all of us." I honestly didn't understand anything that he just said. Ride with them? To where? And why?

"Uh, I don't know. Okay? My head hurts, can I rest now? Thank you."

"Sure, have a good rest. By the way Jane, your phone is in that drawer, a guy named Dantes keeps on calling, I answered it earlier and told him that you're fine. He may not be allowed to see you for the mean time." Selvig asked, he's like a father to me. As Selvig closes the door, someone entered and greeted him, a man.

"They say you've awoken. How are you Jane?" It was Donald, my ex.

"Tired with a broken leg? What are you doing here, Donald?" I am now irritated because I do want to rest now.

"I work here Jane. I was the doctor who checked up on you when you were sent to the emergency."

"So, Thank you." I answered immediately.

"Jane, I want to tell you something important." He reached for my hand and held it. _Oh no, not this. Shut up, Donald, please._

"Donald, not today. I'm tired." I pulled my hand freed from his.

"Just listen to me please. I know it's been a long time, but the moment I saw you in that emergency room, Everything went back. I still love you. Let's get back together."

Hill's POV

I wonder why it's really needed to evacuate the phase 2 weapons first.

"I need this vehicle" Barton said. Fury might have sent them to somewhere. It could be important since doctore Selvig was with him and the guy I don't know.

"Who's that? " I blurted out.

"They didn't tell me." Barton answered. And then it happened so fast, everything was like a blur. Bullets everywhere, I needed to drive while shooting. The building would be exploding any minute now. Fury's still inside. I had the urge to turn back for him, but I actually can't. Whatever happened to Nick Barton and Selvig?

_Please let me know what you think._

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, etc. are very much appreciated._

_-leimaginairediaries-_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or Marvel nor I am connected with them. This is just a fan fiction I wrote from what I wanted the story with Thor and Jane Foster would be, based on the movies Thor and The Avengers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)**

Starts at the ending of the Thor movie, Thor was back in Asgard with his allies, his brother, Loki's whereabouts are unknown. Later it was found out that Loki was actually on Earth, Tesseract was found and Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D met with Selvig to find out how the energy power from it could be tapped.

Jane's POV

When I woke up again, I was in a flying ship of S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson was actually the one to break the news to me, that Selvig was under some kind of spell by Loki and escaped with him and Barton, the Hawk Eye. For the mean time, I would be in charge on the work left by Selvi about the Tesseract, and I would be helping Dr. Banner locate it. My leg feels a little bit better and while in the ship, I had the freedom to walk and exercise my leg on the platform. Soldiers are all around.

"Miss Foster, this is Steve Rogers, Captain America, this is Jane Foster."

"Please, call me Rogers." He answered. Agent Rowanoff introduced us with each other, and then later, Dr. Banner joined us.

"Jane! It's good to see you again." Dr, Banner greeted me and then turned to Steve Rogers. "And you too, Rogers."

So we're in this submarine-ship-ish-plane. I hate flying. Well, not really flying, I just hate that it reminds me of something I'd hate to remember but I'd love to re-live.

We went inside of the ship, Captain America was sent to a task, so Dr. Banner and I were on locating the Tessaract business.

Tony Stark's POV

_This Loki must be nuts. _ I thought. As we go back to the ship, I can hear thunder from not so far.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Rogers asked Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered.

Then we all heard a crash from the roof of the jet. A guy with a hammer appeared in front of me, he hit me hard with the hammer before I could even punch him. He took Loki and flew out of the ship.

Thor's POV

I'm fond of thunders and lightning. I think at this kind of entrance, he would know. Loki would know that I am back. I spotted the flying jet where Loki is. It automatically opened, so I went and entered. Loki was there sitting, shocked by my appearance. There was a guy in a weird blue suit and a guy in an iron suit walked towards me and was about to punch me, I used my hammer before he reached me. I grabbed Loki out of the Jet and brought him in a deserted place forest. As I was talking with my brother, the metal man went and pushed me.

We fought until the guy in blue suit stopped us.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" I aimed for him and blocked my hammer with his metal shield.

Jane's POV

Dr. Banner and I were examining the gamma radiation on an example we put together to locate the Tessaract. The soldiers passed by the laboratory with a guy, who I assumed was Loki. He was smiling at us, it was an evil smile. It gave me chills. Next to the soldiers are Mr. Tony Stark, the Ironman; Agent Rowanoff, the Black Widow; Steve Rogers, the Captain America and someone else, who I immediately recognized.

"Thor" I whispered, my knees feel like giving up. I can't breathe.

"Miss Foster, are you fine?" Dr. Banner asked me as I hold on to the desk for support. It's him. He is back. I don't think he noticed us inside the laboratory, he didn't noticed me.

"Yes, Dr. Banner, I'm okay, it's just that my leg hurts." It's not only my leg, Dr. Banner, I think somewhere in my chest, it hurts too.

"You must be tired from standing up, and your leg hasn't fully recovered yet."

Thor's POV

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" The guy with thick round glasses, who's called Dr. Banner said.

"Where's Ms. Foster?" Agent Rowanoff answered. Foster, Jane Foster? My Jane? It can't be, or is it really?

"I'm here, sorry, there was a slight..." It is really Jane. I stared at her. I wanted so much to come near her, hold her and kissed her again. She looked straight at me. I can't say anything. Our deal, has she forgotten it? I noticed that everyone was looking back and forth at me and Jane.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve Rogers finally spoke and broke the silence. Jane closed her eyes and sat and started talking to Dr. Banner. It took me a few milliseconds to realize that they were waiting for an answer.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people." I looked at Jane again. "They will win him the earth, in return, I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space" Said Rogers, maybe not able to comprehend this yet.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Dr. Banner stood up, and Jane looked at me as he said the name of Erik Selvig. She must be worried a lot for him. He's like a father to her.

"Selvig?" Rogers asked.

"He's an astrophysicist like Ms. Jane Foster here." Dr. Banner answered.

"He's a friend." Jane and I said the phrase together. And everyone looked at us again.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Jane spoke, her voice was still as enchanting as ever, but with pain.

"Along with one of ours," Agent Rowanoff added. Jane stood and spoke,

"I will head back in the laboratory, I remembered something. Good bye." Jane left the room. I want to leave this room as well, and follow her. I noticed that her leg wasn't well. It was hard for her to walk and it's like she's twitching whenever she uses her left foot. I'm worried, I am desperate, I want to talk to her.

Tony Stark's POV

"It's a stabilising agent." I answered to Dr. Banner over the table, and turned to Coulson, "I'm just saying, pick a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." And back to the people in the table again.

"It means portal won't collapse on itself like it did in S.H.I.E.L.D. By the way, who is that chick who just went out? She's totally hot. Don't tell Potts." I added with a wink.

"What?" The guy with the red cape answered, he's obviously angered by my comment with the chick.

"No hard feelings, Point break. You've got a mean swing." I told him, Thor.

Coulson's POV

"Coulson, may I talk to you?" It was Thor.

"Sure, make it quick though. What is it about?"

"It's actually about Jane, I saw her today and I don't really know what to say to her. What happened to her leg?"

"There was an accident a month ago in her laboratory in Washington, a Mogadorian went into their lab and there was an explosion. I'm sorry."

"Is she okay though? How is she living? Is there any friends?" Thor asked. I could sense that he's desperate for answers, so I answered,

"Thor, If you want to know about Jane, you can talk to her, she's in the laboratory to the left of the hall, you can visit her."

"I wish it was that easy. But I think I should." He answered, and walked towards the hall.

-uuu-

_Please let me know what you think._

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, etc. are very much appreciated._

_-leimaginairediaries-_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or Marvel nor I am connected with them. This is just a fan fiction I wrote from what I wanted the story with Thor and Jane Foster would be, based on the movies Thor and The Avengers.**


	3. Chapter 3

THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)

Jane's POV

I can't think. I don't want to stay in there, with Thor just across me. It kills me, it hurts me to see him just across the room yet I can't touch him. He still remembers, right? I started observing the set up Dr. Banner and I did for the gamma rays. And then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered without looking who it was, it must be Dr. Banner.

"Jane." Oh my god. It's a voice I could never forget. I turned around to see him standing a few steps in front of me.

"Thor." I breathe, without removing my eyes on his, and tears fell from my eyes. He stepped closer.

"No, please." I stepped backward.

"I'm so sorry Jane. But I'm here now." He moved closer and closer until his just a step away.

"Because of Loki, your brother, again."

"To protect humans, to protect you." He reached for my face; the touch gave me chills. He pulled closer and kissed me, I kissed him back. I hope this never stops. His hand was in my waist, along my spine and in my head. We kissed until we're out of breath. I sat down on the desk, my leg failing me. We stared at each other, his hand in my face; he kissed the tears in both my cheeks. And suddenly, Dr. Banner and Tony Stark entered the laboratory. Tony Stark raised his eye brow at us.

"What?" Thor asked Stark.

"Nothing, you two are conspicuous, something's up with you." He eyed me and Thor.

"It's none of your business." I snapped and left the laboratory.

"Oh burn!" Stark shouted at the back of my head. What a prick. I thought.

Thor's POV

I want this moment to last. Kissing Jane for the first time in a long time made me feel magic. I want to savour this moment with her, although I know that there'd come a time when I have to leave her again. _I'm so sorry, I didn't came back for you early._ Her lips are like morphine. We stopped to breathe. I held her in my arms; I saw the tears in her eyes. Please don't cry my Jane, please don't. I kissed the tears in both her cheeks to dry them. I wish I don't have to leave her side ever again. And then Stark and Banner entered the laboratory. A few moments after Jane left the laboratory, Rogers came with Agent Rowanoff everyone got furious.

"You want to remove yourself from this environment?" Agent Rowanoff asked Dr. Banner, he laughed.

"I was in Culcutta, I was pretty well removed." He answered.

"Loki is manipulating you." Agent Rowanoff admitted.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Dr. Banner accused.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Agent Rowanoff snapped and Fury was in the laboratory with us.

"I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury answered and pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked, and what exactly did I do?

"Two and a half years ago, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town..." Fury answered. This is pissing me of. Really. "...and you're not the only threat."

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." I snapped.

"A nuclear deterrent, because that always calms everything right down." Stark exclaimed.

Everyone is now taunted. Until Dr. Banner, who was actually the Hulk might be starting to lose his calm.

"Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre." And then we heard a beep from the computer. The Tesseract was located.

"Oh my god." Dr. Banner uttered. And there was an explosion.

"JANE!" I blurted. Where is Jane?

Jane's POV

I was walking through the Wing D to go back to the laboratory, and then there was an explosion, I was sent to the wall and hit my head and my wrong leg in it. I taste blood in my lips now. I stood up and started to run for the laboratory.

"All hands to station." I heard from the speakers. Something must be up. Thor... where is he? Is he alright?

I am almost in the laboratory to see that it's smashed. I heard a growl... not a normal growl. This could only mean one thing...

"The hulk..." I whispered. My legs more than ever now and every step were torturing me. Another growl was heard. No, no no no. Why am I moving in this direction? Stupid me. As I was heading out of the laboratory, I fell on a hole made by the explosion. My leg hurts so much, I can't move. And then I saw a silhouette, it became clearer and clearer and I was mortified. It's Dr. Banner, transformed into the hulk. I can't move. It's moving closer. From the left side, I saw Agent Rowanoff tried to stopped him, but with just one swift of his arms, she came flying.

"Dr. Banner, please no." He lifted his enormous green arms to my direction, one swing and I know I'll be crushed. I closed my eyes.

-uuu-

_Please let me know what you think._

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, etc. are very much appreciated._

_-leimaginairediaries-_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or Marvel nor I am connected with them. This is just a fan fiction I wrote from what I wanted the story with Thor and Jane Foster would be, based on the movies Thor and The Avengers.**


	4. Chapter 4

THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)

Thor's POV

"Jane! Where is Jane?" I couldn't find her. Please let her be in safe hands. I saw her files and her necklace at the door of the laboratory.

"Oh, please no." I prayed.

And then I saw her... helpless, small and fragile under the enormous green monster. I was almost too late. I flew straight at him as he swing his arms to crush my beloved. We fought.

"We are not your enemies, Dr. Banner!" I shouted to him, and he punches me. We went flying to a wall and broke it. I saw someone from my rear view. It's Coulson.

"I will help her, Thor." He shouted at me. I saw him help him stand and they left for safety.

The hulk and I fought some more and then he realized that I wasn't the enemy. He flew out and straight to a jet.

Jane's POV

I was still with Coulson. We walked until we came to where Loki was detained. Or not anymore, he was outside of the glass cell, and where he should be standing, stands Thor. _Oh no. How did this...why...Thor? _If he presses that button from the computer screen, the glass cell would collapse and will be sent falling straight to the ground. And Thor inside it, NO.

"Move away please." Coulson threatened Loki.

"Jane! Coulson!" Thor shouted. And Loki was across the room and then he was at the back of Coulson. He stabbed him with his sceptre.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor and I cried. I crawled beside Coulson.

"And here is your lover, brother." He pointed the tip of his sceptre in my throat, I can smell Coulson's blood. He's still breathing.

"Don't you dare touch her Loki." And punched the glass window that left a crack in it.

"How about I kill her first, then I press the button over there after?" The blade of the sceptre was slicing my skin, and my blood drips, then he point at my heart. I'm scared, for I might not be able to see his face ever again, Thor.

"Jane! Don't hurt her! Brother, No!" Thor was shouting inside the glass cell.

"Thor, I love you." I finally managed to speak. And Fury came and shot Loki. Loki ran towards the button and presses it. And Thor was gone.

Thor's POV

"Jane! Don't hurt her! Brother, No!" I shouted at Loki who's about to cut the heart of the only one I loved.

"Thor, I love you." She said.. Oh Jane, my Jane, I'm so sorry, I can't protect you. And Loki pressed the button.

"I love you, Jane." I answered, but it was too late, I was already tumbling inside the glass cell on a speed so fast that soon, I would be hitting the ground.

I extended my arm so my hammer would return to, but it didn't. I looked for it and found it on the ground. _Why is it not responding to my call?_ And then it came. I can feel the power of thunder coming through my veins.

So, war, Loki? Then so be it. The war has started. I, Captain America, Ironman, the Hulk, Hawkeye and Agent Rowanoff are fighting side by side to save the earth from the Chitauri invasion. We won. I immediately went back to the ship for Jane to find out that she was sent into an intensive care unit for she has severe injury on the head, and Agent Phil Coulson, has died. Everyone was affected by his death. Especially Fury, I think.

I went to the ICU for Jane, I hope I wasn't late again.

Darcy's POV

"Darcy..." It's Thor, "...has she woken up? How is she?"

"She's still unconscious. They said that she has some closed brain injury, and Selvig... he's back."

"What happened exactly? Can I go see her?" and I led him to the ICU where Jane is. As the nurse see Thor, she didn't say anything and let us in immediately. She touched Jane's face, and I thought I saw a teardrop from his eyes.

"Selvig is in the other room, I think I should check on him too." And head out of the room.

"Thank you Darcy." He said.

Thor's POV

It hurts to see her like this. Jane, unconscious, wounds on her face and one on her lips. Oh those lips I could never resist.

"Jane, please come back to me. All of us are waiting for you." I whispered to her as I held her hand.

"I might be leaving soon; I need to return Loki to Asgard, for him to answer to everything he did. And I should return the Tesseract as well." I kissed her hand, it moved. It really did. I stood up and called for the nurse. They came and checked on her. Her eyes, slowly opening, staring straight at me.

"Oh my Jane." I breathe, thank you.

"Thor..." She whispered and became unconscious again.

"What is happening?" The machine with waves beside her is making an alarming sound.

"Sir, we need you to get move aside" one of the nurses told me and Darcy came running.

"What is happening?" She came rushing, crying. She looked at the machine and said,

"No, Oh no no no please! No Jane! Don't leave us. Hold on, please." She cried. And then it struck me. My knees failed me, I was kneeling by Darcy. I felt my tears. My Jane, my beloved.

-uuu-

_Please let me know what you think._

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, etc. are very much appreciated._

_-leimaginairediaries-_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or Marvel nor I am connected with them. This is just a fan fiction I wrote from what I wanted the story with Thor and Jane Foster would be, based on the movies Thor and The Avengers.**


	5. Chapter 5

THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)

Jane's POV

I must be dead. I opened my eyes, the light was blinding, everything was white, I can't feel my body, but I can see him, my love.

"Thor"

But the light is stronger than ever, and Thor was getting farther and farther, I tried to reach to him, but I can't. I tried calling out for him, but nothing's coming out. It was too silent, the scary kind of silent, like the one on horror movies, when one of the character's about to...you know, die.

Darcy's POV

There was thunder all around. Thor was angry. I can't help but cry. Please, let there be a miracle. And what seems like magic, there was a very loud sound of ripping and explosion, like a thunder struck the whole hospital. There was silence, and there was a beeping sound... Jane's heartbeat.

"Oh thank God!" I cried.

Thor's POV

I was relieved to know that Jane's alive, and she's recovering now. Although she hasn't woken up yet, it's still better, than seeing her with all those machines around her. Before I leave with Loki and the Tesseract, I went to the hospital for the last time.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Darcy said.

"I hope so too." I answered.

"Must you leave soon? And not wait for Jane to gain consciousness?" She asked.

"I must, Loki needs to answer for his crimes. And as long as the Tesseract stays longer here on Earth, more danger might be attracted." I answered.

"Please do tell Jane that I love her, and I will return for her soon. Please take care of her and Selvig. Thank you, Darcy, really." I added.

"I love you Jane, please wait for me." I whispered at the unconscious Jane, and kissed her forehead.

"It's time." I told everyone.

Dr. Banner placed the Tesseract at a special luggage glass tube, which we'll be using to return to Asgard. We said our goodbye's and everyone decided to take time off S.H.I.E.L.D. most of the Avengers are travelling, Clint Barton and Natasha Rowanoff left together, as well as Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers said he'd be exploring the new century, he did slept for the past 70 years. And with a vacuum of light, we returned to Asgard. Father, Odin was waiting for us. As well as Sif and the warrior three.

Agent Rowanoff's POV

"Can we make our way to the hospital first?" I told Clint. I entered room A520, Jane Foster's room.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked.

"I'm friends with Jane, I'm Natasha, and this is Clint." I told her,

"I'm Darcy. Nice to meet you." I shaked her hands, Clint placed the flower on her bedside table.

"Thank you for the flowers, she likes flowers." Darcy told us.

"We have to leave. Thank you, Darcy." And said goodbye's.

"Thank you." She said.

"You and Jane's close, huh?" Clint claimed.

"Yes, she was the only one I could talk to about stuff back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Ship. She's really nice." I answered.

"So, what's the deal between her and Thor?" He asked.

"It's a girls' secret." I winked at him and went inside the car.

Bruce Banner's POV

"Can we visit Jane Foster, I heard she's still in the hospital." I told Tony.

"Don't tell me you fancy her too? Oh, don't mess with Thor, Hulk!" he grinned.

"Stop it, Tony. Jane did helped us. And If she wasn't there at the ship, I wouldn't have to lose control near her, and she wouldn't be injured in the first place." I answered him.

"Oh, so you feel responsible. Sure then, how about flowers?" Tony suggested, and we stopped at a flower shop to buy some for Jane.

When we arrived at the hospital, we saw Steve Rogers with flowers too.

"Hey Captain! Are you here to visit Jane too?" Tony interrogated Steve.

"Yes, I didn't actually have time before. You two?" He pointed at me and Tony.

"We're here for her too, let's go." And we reached room A250.

Steve Rogers' POV

I saw Tony Starks and Bruce Banner at the hospital; they went to visit Jane too.

As we knocked, a girl opened the door. She was amazed to see the three of us holding flowers for Jane.

"Hello, boys! And you guys are friends of Jane?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Steve Rogers, this is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Oh, flowers for her." I introduced ourselves.

"I'm Darcy Lewis, Jane's friend and co-worker, before... back in New Mexico. Please put the flowers beside the table."

She smiled. She looked dazzling too.

"Oh, someone came before us?" Tony asked Darcy.

"Yes, someone named Natasha and Clint? Maybe you know them?" She asked.

"Ah Rowanoff and Barton, yes, we work together. Did, Thor...?" Bruce trailed off.

"Oh, so you know Thor too, yes, he was here yesterday, before he...left." She answered.

Darcy's POV

"Oh, so you know Thor too, yes, he was here yesterday, before he...left." I answered. They're all actually good looking, especially Steve. Wow, Jane have a lot of cute guy friends. Will interrogate her when she wakes up.

"Please do contact us, if there's something. Here's my contact number. Thank you for taking care of her." And Steve handed me a card with his number.

"Yes, thank you for coming, and for the flowers. She likes flowers." I called to them.

Jane's POV

I have been alive for years, and today is the first time I felt really awake, and alive. I woke up inside the hospital, Darcy was sleeping on the couch by the window. Poor Darcy, she must be tired. I reached for the water bottle on the bedside table.

"Jane! You're finally awake." Darcy must have woken by the noise I made.

"Oh, sorry Darcy. I've awoken you. What happened?" I asked Darcy.

"Oh, you had this big head injury and you were unconscious and your heart almost failed, and then you're here again! Awake, thank God! I was so distraught that night, as well as Thor! Oh and by the way, Thor needed to leave because he needed to return to Asgard, don't worry about Loki though, he's back in Asgard as well and the Tesseract. And Selvig! He's fine now, he's back at S.H.I.E.L.D.!" She blurted.

"Woah, slow down Darcy, I can't fathom most of what you just said." I told her.

"I'm sorry, I was just excited, you see, I've missed you so much." Darcy blushed.

"Is it weird that I don't remember some of what you just said? And how long was I out by the way?" I finally told her.

"Oh, maybe it's because you had a brain injury? And for most of what I just told you, you were unconscious. You were out for, well... a month? It was July 2nd when it happened, it's August 4th now." She replied.

"Oh, and who exactly is Thor and Loki?"

-uuu-

_Please let me know what you think._

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, etc. are very much appreciated._

_-leimaginairediaries-_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or Marvel nor I am connected with them. This is just a fan fiction I wrote from what I wanted the story with Thor and Jane Foster would be, based on the movies Thor and The Avengers.**


	6. Chapter 6

THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)

Darcy's POV

"Oh, and who exactly is Thor and Loki?" She asked, confused.

"What? This couldn't be happening..." I was mortified. "...wait, I'll call the doctor, and inform them that you're awake." I told her. How could she not remember? Amnesia? What a cliché... it's like a scene from a movie, where people get amnesia and all. Oh my.

"Miss Foster, I have a few questions for you." The doctor said.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Jane... Foster. Why is this necessary?"

"Where is your birthplace?"

"USA, so why?" Jane's getting annoyed.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked, not minding Jane's question.

"25." She answered, and I can't help but gasped. She looked at me.

"Darcy, what? What's happening?" She demanded, I started crying.

Jane's POV

It's getting annoying, the doctor's not answering my question.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"25." I answered, and heard Darcy gasped. There's something wrong here...

"Miss Jane Foster has retrograde amnesia. She can't remember the events that happened for the past two years." The doctor explained. I don't understand. A few more checkups on me and then he left.

"Jane? How are you holding on?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know. It was okay earlier, until I found out that I was 2 years older. All I remember was breaking up with Donald, that doctor who's good at taking care of patients, but not relationships." I told her.

"So, do you want anything? By the way, I think you already noticed that we're not in New Mexico anymore." She said.

"I know, Washington, is it? I saw it in the water bottle. Will you fill me in? After I wake up? I feel dizzy and frustrated, trying to remember whatever happened to me in the past years."

"I'm so sorry, Jane. I would do my best to fill you in later." She answered.

Darcy's POV

I was shocked to know that Jane has amnesia. She can't remember everything, how she got here, how she got her injuries, and even the people. Then I remembered Steve Rogers, I opened my bag and searched for the paper with his number in it. I called him.

"Hello? Steve Rogers speaking." He answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Steve. This is Darcy, Jane's friend." I spoke.

"Oh, hello Darcy, how is Jane?" He asked.

"She has woken up, but..." I trailed off.

"What happened miss Darcy?"

"She has retrograde amnesia, she can't remember the past two years, including the time when he met Thor." I answered.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. We'll visit after we come back to Washington. Thank you for the news, Darcy."

"Good bye." We hung up.

I was worried, to how this might affect Jane. As a friend, I would never leave her side. I contacted Selvig as well. He can't visit yet, but he said he will as soon as he finishes a mission given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Narrator's POV

A few days later, Jane was out of the hospital. She returned to her apartment with Darcy. She asked Darcy to move in with her and she did.

"I think I need to go back out there." Jane told Darcy.

"What? Why?" Darcy asked.

"I can't remember the past years, and I would love to make new memories. The last memory I remember was breaking up with Donald Blake. And the stories you've told me, about Thor and everyone is interesting, but I don't know if I believe it Darcy, I'm so sorry. It's just too hard for me, and I know it's hard for you too." She answered Darcy.

"So, are you coming back to AP LAB DC? Everyone's waiting for you, and who knows? You did have memories in there. And that Dantes guy fancies you. He was disappointed when you're still unconscious on the 25th of July." Said Darcy.

"I know, He said I made him a promise, it's true though, I saw it on my planner. There are also dates on my planner that has star and all. I can't remember why." Answered Jane, and she made her way to the kitchen to prepare the table.

And there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Darcy called. It was Donald.

"Oh, it's Donald. Come in, and have a sit. Jane's in the kitchen, I'll go get her." Jane made her way to the kitchen.

Darcy raised her eyebrows at Jane.

"Did I forgot to say that he's staying for dinner?" Jane called from the kitchen.

"You did, why? You broke up with him, it's not just months ago, it's 2 years and months, Jane." She whispered at Jane.

"I'm sorry, you two are the only persons I remember from here, and Selvig is not around. So I invited him for dinner." She whispered back.

"Do you guys need a hand?" Donald entered the kitchen.

"Yes, can you please ready the table? I'm almost done. Thank you." Jane answered, Donald and Darcy prepared the dining table. And the three ate together.

"Remember when she needed to find that cosmo rock?" Donald asked, laughing.

"She was so sick that time, that at the time she found it, she vomited on it. Hahahaha" Darcy added, everyone was laughing, having time.

"Stop it you two!" Jane shouted and laughed with them.

They had a great time, talking about the past.

Jane's POV

_"This drink is good." _He said, he was blonde, has fully built muscles, he was handsome, too handsome, like a god. He was drinking coffee. I know this place, it's a coffee shop in New Mexico, we always go here, the three of us, Darcy, Erik and I.

_"Jane, I have to go. But I promise I will come back for you. But first, can I have another one of this drink?"_ And he smashed the mug in his cup. I woke up. It's only 5 in the morning, but I decided to get out of bed.

"But I promise, I will come back for you?" I repeated the man's words from my dreams. Who is he? Is he someone from my forgotten past? Ah, this times are the most frustrating. I grabbed a mug and had coffee. I stared at the mug, trying to remember my dream again. He broke it. What does it mean? I took a shower and thought about the dream some more, after the shower, I decided that it must be some random dream. A week ago, I decided to quit my job at APLAB DC, they told me that I'd be welcome again if I decided to come back, and regained my memories. I wonder when will that be?

"You're early, didn't you quit your job?" Darcy went to the kitchen, yawning.

"Oh, I'll be out for an interview." I answered her.

"Interview? Where? That's great Jane!" She said.

"At the Kid's Corner Daycare Center." I answered.

"Kids? Good luck Jane!" And I left the house.

"Hello Miss Foster, how are you? I'm Mrs. Gina Hobbes, I'm the head of the Daycare Center." The old woman said, she must be in her early forties.

"Hello Mrs. Hobbes. I'm doing great, than you." I answered. The interview went well, we talked about my past job as an astrophysicist, my accident that I don't really remember and how I feel about my amnesia and kids. It went actually well. Until the ground shook, and it was an earthquake, everyone panicked and immediately went out of the building.

"Please, call the firemen Liza." Mrs. Hobbes ordered her assistant. When everyone was outside, we heard a shriek. A kid was at rooftop, and was holding on to the barricade, another earthquake, and the kid might fall. No one's moving and tried saving the kid. I didn't think at all, so I ran towards the building, everyone was shouting behind me. Five floors above me and reached the rooftop. I ran towards the kid and another earthquake happened, we leaned at the barricade and it broke, the kid and I was on a freefall to the ground, I hugged the kid so, when we reached the rock bottom, he could be less injured, and not dead. I closed my eyes.

"What's that?" I heard a shout from the people. At the time that I thought I should be hitting the ground, I opened my eyes. A man in long blonde hair was holding me and the child. He was flying. A few moments after, we reached the ground safely, the kid was saved, the firemen came, everyone thanked the flying man.

"Thank you" I told him.

"It's my pleasure." His voice was familiar. I was staring at him, I know it's rude, but... I don't know.

"Miss Foster..." It's Mrs. Hobbes.

"Thank you for being so brave and saving Nilo, that kid."

"No, it's okay. We should really think mister, here..." I turned at where he should be standing, but he already left.

"Oh, that's Thor, he's part of the Avengers, they saved the Earth before, and now he saved you and Nilo." She said.

"Thor?" I repeated, it was a name so familiar, but I can't remember. Maybe he saved me, in the past I cannot remember. Thor...

"You can start on next Monday, by the way." She smiled at me.

"I'm in? Oh thank you Mrs. Hobbes."

-uuu-

_Please let me know what you think._

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, etc. are very much appreciated._

_-leimaginairediaries-_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or Marvel nor I am connected with them. This is just a fan fiction I wrote from what I wanted the story with Thor and Jane Foster would be, based on the movies Thor and The Avengers.**


	7. Chapter 7

THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)

Darcy's POV

"You saw Thor? Do you remember? Tell me!" I demanded. Does she remember him?

"Yes, he saved me and the kid, we fell from the building during an earthquake. And I don't remember him... yet. Is he the Thor you told me about? The Avengers and Loki?" She replied. I don't know, should I tell her that she and Thor has some special kind of connection?

"Well, yes. He saved you so many times before." I decided to not let her know yet. How would she handle it?

"So that's why, he felt so familiar. Are we friends?" She asked. Is she interested in him? Even though she has amnesia, I think she still likes him. Wow.

"Yes, actually, we're all friends with the whole Avengers team. Remember, you helped S.H.I.E.L.D., they kinda work for S.H.I.E.L.D." I checked to see if she's enlightened with what I told her. But there's no sign of her memories coming back yet.

"Oh. Are they the reason why I became like this?" Oh, no she's not asking this now.

"No, of course not! They saved the Earth from Loki, and his army of Chitauri. They saved you too." I assured her.

"I wish my memories, could just fucking come back." She cried.

"I know. It will soon, don't worry too much, Jane." I told her.

Thor's POV

I saw Jane today. So, it was true that the only one I loved doesn't remember me. It hurts, but maybe it's for the best, Jane not remembering me. It made me happy, feeling her heartbeat as I fly her to safety.

"The earthquake was centralized in Washington only. There's no sign of New York being affected at all." Stark reported.

"I wonder if this tower could be safe from earthquakes." Asked Bruce.

"Of course! This tower, the Stark Tower is built to surpass everything." Stark boasted.

"So, you saw her today huh?" It's Rowanoff, she just came in after saving people from the earthquake across Washington.

"Yes, I saved her and a kid." I answered.

"How was it?" She asked, as she opens a can of soda.

"Well, she doesn't remember me, but she looks fine." I answered, pained by the reality that she doesn't know or remember me.

"Don't worry too much, Thor. She'll remember you again." Rowanoff assured.

"Thanks, and thank you for checking on her from time to time." I left the tower and wandered around New York.

Natasha Rowanoff's POV

"How's Thor reacting about Jane's amnesia?" Clint asked me as I was preparing for a mission sent to us by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"He's holding it, but I know it's hard that someone you care about doesn't remember you." I answered. And looked at Clint, I remembered when he was under some kind of spell by Loki.

"How about cognitive recalibration?" He suggested.

"What? That may not work on Jane. The last time she hit her head hard, she almost died." I told Clint.

"Okay, maybe not, Let's go?" And we left the Stark Tower.

Jane's POV

_"This drink is good." _The blonde guy said.

_"Jane, I have to go. But I promise I will come back for you. But first, can I have another one of this drink?"_ The blonde guy smashed the mug, and I was awoken by the sound of my alarm.

It's that dream again. But this time, I remembered the blonde guy, I've seen him before. That's right; it was the guy who saved me last week. Thor. Darcy said that he saved me before, maybe that's where the dream is coming from?

"Good morning Jane, first day of work today!" Darcy poured me a cup of coffee.

"Darcy, do you know Thor? I would like to talk to him." I told Darcy, and she looked shocked but what I just said.

"Wait, Jane...do you? Are you really? Why?" She interrogated.

"He was in my dream, we were in New Mexico. I'd like to ask him some questions... actually." I answered honestly, but I left out the part that I wanted to see the man's face and hear the man's voice. I find it weird. Am I a fan of this Avenger on my forgotten past? I was thinking that I might be one of his stalkers, fan girl, I hope not.

My work for today is done. I arranged the stuff in my desk, grabbed my bag and went to leave the Daycare Center. As I walked towards the exit, I saw a figure by the door. As I came closer, it became clearer. It was Thor. How did Darcy told him that I wanted to talk to him so quickly? Is there something that Darcy's not telling me?

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi, Thor?" I answered and lowered my eyes, I peeked through my eyelashes and saw him staring at me, I blushed. My gosh, it was so embarrassing.

"Darcy told me that you wanted to talk to me, so I came." He told me.

"Are you not busy? I just have some questions to ask..." I told him. We went to the kid's park to talk and sat down on one of the benches. I saw originally planned to sit on the swings, but it would be weird... I think.

"So, what is it that you want to know, Miss Jane Foster?" He asked me.

"How did you know Darcy? Or me? And how did I know you?" I spoke quickly.

"Well, you saved me...it was 2 years and almost 8 months ago, we met at New Mexico, I guess you don't really remember that." He said.

"No, I don't. It's frustrating, actually. So, we really know each other... because, you see, I've dreamed about you twice now. After I woke up in the hospital." I told him, he smiled.

"Will you tell me about these dreams?" He's teasing me, I think.

"Well, it's just the same dreams over and over... We were drinking coffee at a coffee shop in New Mexico, you said that the coffee tasted good, and you wanted more so you smashed the mug." He was grinning now. So I continued, "And then, there was this promise..." I looked up to meet his eyes, he was listening carefully now. "...that you would return. For me." I lowered my eyes, to not see his reaction.

Thor's POV

It's a moment that I've been waiting for, talking with Jane, face to face. I just want to be beside her, forever. Then she talked about the promise, the deal.

"I'm so sorry..." I told her, she was looking at her hands. "...that I didn't come back for you earlier." She looked up at me.

"I know that you don't remember anything, about me, about how we met, about everything. But I want you to know that I'll always protect you. And I'll always be here for you." I added.

"I'm so sorry, that I can't remember any of this. I'm really sorry, I wanted to remember everything so much, but nothing's coming back." She started crying.

"Oh, no please don't cry, Jane. It's okay. I will wait until you remember. I will wait for you." I touched the tear in her cheeks to dry. And we kissed. _I love you Jane. I hope you remember someday. I will wait for that day, someday._

-uuu-

_Please let me know what you think._

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, etc. are very much appreciated._

_-leimaginairediaries-_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thor or The Avengers or Marvel nor I am connected with them. This is just a fan fiction I wrote from what I wanted the story with Thor and Jane Foster would be, based on the movies Thor and The Avengers.**


	8. Chapter 8

THUNDER AND LOVE (-leimaginairediaries)

Jane's POV

"You kissed? Tell me!" Darcy demanded.

"We did, I can't remember how it happened. But during that time, I feel that there's something between us, something I can't remember. I wish I do remember because I can't keep my eyes of him, and I get all tingly whenever he's somewhere near me. I like him." I told Darcy, rushing all the words.

"I like him." I repeated. I don't know how it feels like, but the promise he told me, there must be something between us, I hope that I remember it now, because I might not remember all the details, but my somewhere deep in my mind, and heart, it's telling me that I like him, and there might be something more.

The next day, I waited for him to come to the day care, and every day he came with flowers. I love flowers, for three weeks, we see each other every morning. Until one morning he just left a note for me, that says, "I have to be gone. I will be back for you. –Thor"

"I wonder what has happened to him." Darcy asked

"If I know the answer to that I wouldn't be worried. Have you tried your friend, Steve Rogers?" I told her, she smiled.

"Uh, well, he's your friend too Jane. I'll meet with him tomorrow afternoon." She answered.

"Can I come?" I asked, but then I realized that Darcy likes Steve. "Or not, you two have a good time." I winked at her.

Darcy's POV

It's my first date with Steve and I'm late. Okay, did I just called this a date? I smiled at the thought. He was already sitting at a table for two.

"Hey." He saw me and waved.

I waved back. I felt awkward, he looks so stunningly beautiful in his red v-neck shirt, and his biceps are distinct from his sleeve. He stood up as I reached our table.

"Hi." I greeted him. We had brunch, talked about stuff; mostly it's about Jane and Thor. Okay actually, it's just about Jane and Thor. I learned that Thor was in Japan with the Mr. Stark, the Ironman for a mission. It was urgent. We've been there for utmost two hours.

"Darcy, I hope to see you again soon." He smiled at me, he's really good looking.

"Yes, thank you for the brunch. Bye." I smiled back. And we hugged each other awkwardly, and went separate ways; I can't remove the smile on my face as I walk towards my car. I took another glimpse of him on the side mirror of my car, he was still looking my way, and he started his motorbike's engine and smiled again.

Narrator's POV

It was raining hard. Jane was on her way home, she was driving alone. Everything happened too fast. A fire truck was moving on a great speed towards her. If she didn't saw a flicker of lightning, she would've not swerved immediately and her car have gone straight to the side of the bridge. The car was falling off the bridge towards the water. The car hit the water; Jane was still inside the car as it submerged underwater. The water was filling up the inside of the car, while Jane can't remove her seatbelts. She can't breathe. She's losing consciousness, and then she remembered.

She remembered the first time she saw Thor, the scene at the cafe in New Mexico, she remembered that Thor likes coffee. She remembered the bonfire, the bridge, how Thor saved her so many times. She remembered the kisses. She remembered everything, and most especially, Jane remembered that she loves Thor. And everything was dark.

And a flash of lightning was seen, a loud thunder was heard. Thor came, he went to the water, hammered the car's door, pulled the seatbelt out of the way, and took Jane.

Thor's POV

I am late again. She's not breathing. I don't know what to do. I can't stop the tears from falling. Jane, my Jane. I'm so sorry. I bent down to kiss her. And she kissed me back.

"Thor" She breathes and opened my eyes.

"Jane!" I kissed her again and hugged her. "I love you." I don't ever want to let go of her.

"I love you." She replied and I stared at her, I can't believe that I am hearing those words again. "I remember." She added. And she smiled widely and we kissed again.

I brought her to the hospital for a check up, they said that she didn't need to be confined.

Jane's POV

"Hello, Jane! How are you? What happened? Did you get hurt? I'm on my way there." Darcy was on the other side of the phone.

"Darcy! Relax! I'm fine, yes, I almost died...again. But, Thor, I'm with Thor, he saved me, again." I smiled.

"Are you sure? Are you confined? Really, I'm so worried!" She said

"Mother, I'm really fine, and I, well...I remember everything now." I finally told her.

"Oh my God Jane! Really? As in everything? I'm so happy right now! I am really happy! Oh, are you with Thor?" She asked.

"Yes, he's across the room. We'll be leaving the hospital now. They said that I need some rest. See you." I told her.

"Oh, yes, you need rest. I think I should leave you two alone. Don't wait for me. Bye Jane, see you tomorrow."

"Tomor..." She hung up.

Thor and I left the hospital, flying. Of course my car was still under the bridge, swimming with the fishes. We flew to my apartment.

"Jane, thank you for remembering." He whispered, and I reached for his face and kissed me. He kissed me fervently, more passionate than ever. We kissed until our lips were swollen.

"Forever?" I asked him.

"Forever."

-END-

_Thank you for reading Thunder and Love! Please do tell me what you think. Comments/Opinions/Reactions are very much welcome. Thank youuuu again! :*_

_-leimaginairediaries_


End file.
